


"I love you"

by thatdankhammondlover



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, Top Gear - Fandom
Genre: Break down, F/M, First Kiss, fluffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: Thank you to @lovehammond for the prompt!This is about OC who was on her way from the office but happens to break down near Hammonds house. Richard helps her out, but one thing leads to another when he invites her to stay for the night...





	"I love you"

I was driving back home from the office and I had about 75 miles left until the petrol ran out, I lived 93 miles away. I was screwed. I don’t usually pay attention on my journeys, so I didn’t know if there would be a petrol station nearby, but I decided to take the risk. I drove on, I hoped and begged there would be somewhere I could fill up so I could get home. Every turning whizzed by and there was no sign of anything after about 65 miles and I was to join the back roads soon, where I could guarantee there would be nowhere to fill up. Damn I was in trouble.

I had 15 miles left and still a long way from home, I was trying to be as efficient as possible as I joined the back roads gingerly. Sooner than I thought a few more miles down the road, my car started to croak worryingly and I all of a sudden came to a stop.

“Fucking hell!” I hit my head on the steering wheel ferociously.

I looked up and I felt a prang of hope spike through me. I knew this place. I stepped out of my car and looked around.

“This is Richard’s road” I whispered to myself.

I had been down here several times, it had been a while since I last came down here, but I hopefully still knew the route to his house. I put my car into gear and pushed it to the side of the road. I then started walking down the small narrow dirt track, trying to memorise where Richards house was located.

After a 10 minute walk I found the front gates and I was elated. They happened to be open, so I walked straight on through and close the gates behind me. I walked down his gravelly driveway, passed his beloved Lagonda sat outside ready for tomorrows adventure. I stepped up to the front door and knocked shyly, hoping he wouldn’t be doing anything important or sleeping. It had become dark quickly, so I needed him and I needed him now, soon it will be pitch black. A sigh of relief wept over me as I saw a shadow approach the door, he opened it and a pleasing, surprised smile was spread across his face.

“Y/N! What are you doing here at this time?” He asked.

“My car has broken down about 2 miles down the road, I have no idea what to do I’m so glad I found you” I giggled nervously.

Damn why did I have to act so nervous around him?

“Oh darling that’s a shame but also a pleasure because it means you’re here!” He joked. “Do you know what’s wrong with it?” He asked.

I gulped, I knew if I said it ran out of petrol, I will be a laughing stock in the office for the next 2 weeks. “Please don’t laugh…” I said.

“Oh no, you ran out of petrol didn’t you?...” His smile became wider.

“Yes! Yes I have okay I’m sorry sometimes I forget these things” I sulked and folded my arms like a 4 year old child.

“Don’t worry about it, I should have some in the garage, we’ll walk down and fill her up just enough for you to get to a petrol station” He said, stepping back and grabbing his coat and keys.

We walked to his garage and Richard appeared out with a can of petrol in his hand, we then stepped out of the gates, shutting them behind us, and started walking down the road.

“So why do you always carry a can of petrol in your garage then?” I sparked up conversation.

“For cases like these of course!” He smiled.

It was now pitch black and our visibility was ceased slightly, so I grabbed my phone and turned on the flashlight as we walked down.

“Godsake my phone is on 19 percent” I huffed.

“Dear me why are you so unprepared?” He laughed.

“Funny!” I smirked.

With the darkness falling it was also becoming cold, I had nothing but a t-shirt on, I was shivering every time the wind hit my skin, and Richard noticed.

“Come here” Richard said as he linked my arm with his and pulled me closer to him. My heart skipped a beat.

“Do you want my coat?” He asked.

“No no it’s okay darling keep it” I said.

He took his coat off and placed it over my shoulders, linking with my arm again afterward.

“I didn’t even require an answer” He chuckled to himself lightly.

“Thank you sweetheart” I smiled.

We walked on for a few more minutes and eventually reached my abandoned car on the side of the road. Richard poured the petrol into the tank and I leaned against the car as he did.

“I shall take you back home then” I said.

“Don’t be silly you should get home now I’ll walk back” He said as he closed the fuel filler cap.

“No you don’t, I owe you a favour for doing this for me, so I will drive you home end of Hammond” I said stubbornly.

Richard raised an eyebrow and bit his lip, a look of lust on his face. It made my melt on the inside.

“What?” I asked as he stared at me.

“Oh nothing don’t worry, I’ll accept your offer then gladly” He smiled and shook his thoughts from his head, walking to the passenger side.

“Richard don’t avoid the subject what was that look for?” I said jokingly trying to coax him to tell me.

“Nothing!” He said defensively as he shut the door.

I stepped into the drivers side and turned on the engine, I then started to drive down the road back to Richard’s.

“I’m not leaving off the subject what was the look for?” I asked.

“Nothing!” He repeated.

“Clearly not!” I laughed.

We approached his house and I drove down the driveway to his front door.

“Well this is your stop then” I said. “But, before you go you have to tell me what that look was for back then” I said turning off the engine.

Richard sighed embarrassingly and smiled.

“Look if it’s embarrassing I don’t care just tell me, I don’t like being left with no answers!” I laughed.

Richard sighed again. “It was… oh God erm how do I say this… Your stubbornness back then, the way you called me Hammond… I kind of liked it…” He said.

“You found it…”

“-Quite feisty, encouraging”

My heart raced faster and I could tell he was the same.

“Wow really, that turned you on?” I asked.

“Yeah, it did a bit” He scratched the back of his neck. 

I smiled cunningly.

“Right okay then, that’s very very interesting Mr Hammond, you may leave now” I said, making the Hammond part sound as encouraging as possible.

“It’s late, you can’t travel at this time on your own” He said. “Come in, stay the night”

“Really? You would do that?” I asked.

“Of course” He smiled.

I returned a smile and we walked to his front door, entering the house accordingly.

After revealing his bottled-up emotions, Richard felt more confident, knowing that I reacted well to his confession.

We entered the kitchen and I started making cups of tea for us.

“Where are the tea bags darling?” I asked.

“Oh just up here in this cupboard let me get them” He said.

Richard came up behind me and placed a hand on my waist to balance himself when he reached into the cupboard in front of me. I shivered at his touch and I had a sudden wave of desire for him. When he shut the cupboard, his nose briskly nuzzled into the crook of my neck as he inhaled deeply.

“How do you always manage to smell so wonderful?” He whispered in his low husky voice.

I blushed uncontrollably.

“Oh Hammond you do know how to make me feel special” I giggled.

His hands started to rub up and down my sides enticingly, then he swivelled me to face him, his hands firmly attached to my waist, he pulled me against his body and he whispered in my ear.

“You need to stop calling me Hammond like that” He said in a low, sexy tone before taking my ear lobe in between his teeth.

I suddenly turned very hot, every limb was shivering, as if his words were vibrating through my entire body. Two could play at that game.

“Nah, I think I’ll keep at it Hammond” I replied.

“Stop disobeying me” He giggled.

“Never” I said before running off.

“Oh so is that how it’s gonna be then? You’re on” He said before running after me.

The excitement of it all made us giggle uncontrollably as we ran around the house, I ran upstairs unaware of Richard creeping up behind me. I darted into the bedroom and Richard picked me up, both of us falling on the bed.

“I always win!” Richard grinned triumphantly, holding me so I didn’t escape again.

I huffed playfully at my loss, then noticed Richard was looking at me longingly and lovingly in the eyes.

“Can I tell you something?” He asked. “And I’ve been meaning to say it for a while now”

“Yes?” I said.

His slight awkwardness from earlier had come back, and I knew what that meant.

I took his hand reassuringly, helping him along and I waited for his response.

“I love you” He said, smiling in the most adorable way possible. “I have since the start and it took me a while to figure it out, after series 7 though, when we did that challenge, that’s when I realised for sure, but I didn’t know how to tell you” He explained.

“Richard series 7? That was like almost 2 years ago!” I said.

“I know” He smiled. This smile was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen him do. His pearly white teeth, his lips, he looked so… perfect.

Without even thinking, I leaned towards him and kissed him softly, I let it linger for a while before pulling away. There was a bright sparkle in his lustrous brown eyes.

“I love you too” I said. “To be honest with you, I would be lying if I said I didn’t love you from the start as well” I giggled and this made Richard smile harder.

His lips met mine again, but this time he leaned me back on the bed so he was on top of me, kissing me sweetly and passionately. His kiss was perfect, his lips were like silk and his tongue was like velvet, it was deep and meaningful, it was clear that he been waiting for this moment for a long while, and he wasn’t out to disappoint.

When we pulled away, we nuzzled under the covers and we held each other, his arms around my waist, my arms sat comfortably around his neck, our legs tangled together.

“I love this” He said.

“Me too, I wouldn’t change this for the world” I smiled as Richard held me tighter.

Soon enough I found myself drifting off to sleep in his arms…


End file.
